10 Minutes to midnight
by The Mardog
Summary: Xander admits there is someone special, but he won't ask her out, so Willow decides to boost his confidence.


Buffic

10 minutes to midnight.

The ballroom was filled with the buzz of pleasant conversation and fine music at someone else's expense. Finally after months of unlocking secret accounts, quiet meetings in gentlemen's clubs and a rather long and involved salvage and clean up operation on the site of the old Watcher's council, a new foundation stone had been laid and everyone had decided to dress up and let their hair down.

"I have said it before and I will say it again Xander, you look good in a Tux" Willow smiled over her Champaign glass at her best friend.

"Thanks Will, and May I add that you and Kennedy both look stunning yourselves.

"You may continue to add comments like that as much as you like Xander" Kennedy said "But I have to agree with Willow, you do look good in that tux, with the eye-patch a lot of the newbies are saying you look like a James Bond Type."

"Really?" Xander puffed up adjusting his Lapels "Any one over 17?"

"'Fraid not, but hey, you can always wait a couple of years..."

Xander feigned a downcast look "Oh well, I would not be interested anyway, I am over slayers"

"Nothing wrong with dating a slayer" Willow chimed,

"Well," Xander paused to think, but was overridden by the glass in his hand "I am sort of interested in someone else"

"Who!" Willow almost knocked Kennedy's glass from her hand; Xander had not shown any serious interest in a girl since Anya died, had he finally moved on?

"I don't wanna say, you know, I am not sure you and Buffy would understand"

Willow looked a bit hurt, but Kennedy seized the initiative.

"Can you at least tell us about her?"

"She is beautiful" Xander started to stare off towards the crowd by the String quarter "And she doesn't care I can't speak a dozen languages, and she thinks I am funny when I talk about Star trek and if I could spend every waking moment with her and "He paused "Her friendship means more to me than anything else I have had since I left America last year."

"That's so sweet" Said willow patting him on the arm while nestling closer to her girlfriend. Xander Blushed.

"So why not ask her out?"

"Aahh, Kennedy, subtle as ever I see. Well, if she said no, and I lost her friend ship then I might as well fly back off to Africa looking for more Slayers, I could not stay here, besides, like I said, you probably wouldn't understand."

"Hey Guys, great party yeah?" Buffy strolled up in a new dress; since this event was classed as business she had taken full advantage of her expense account.

"Yeah, get any of you ladies a drink?" Xander seemed a tad nervous and anxious o change the subject.

Buffy and Kennedy both handed Xander their empty glasses and Xander strolled off towards the tables where the wine waiter had just used a sword to pop a bottle of Moet,

"Too much flair not enough power," The chosen one of many mumbled to herself "So guys, why was Xander looking so Serious?"

"He was telling us about the love of his life and how he is too afraid to ask her out" Kennedy said?

"Good old Xander, give him a vamp to kill and he is there, girls? Falls apart."

Willow looked a little nervous" Actually Buffy he said he didn't want to spoil the friend ship and that you and I would not understand?"

"Well we did not understand Cordy, Anya or just about any of his other dates for that matter, I wonder what's stopping him now?"

Kennedy almost giggled at this comment "It's a pity he doesn't have the confidence he-"

"Well..." Willow cut her off. "Maybe we could, GIVE him the confidence"

"Will you are not thinking to go all black hair on me again are you?" Buffy looked a little concerned.

"Oh no, no" Will was starting to like her idea" this is strictly blonde magic, you know nice stuff"

"Really?" Buffy was not entirely convinced.

"Its not a SPELL on him to make him fall in love, just to give him a little extra confidence for a few hours, just to let him do what he is afraid to do right now, I use it on the new slayers occasionally it always works well"

Kennedy chimed in.

"I say go for it, if anyone deserves a good night it is definitely him" Buffy saw she was outvoted here "Well, okay"

A small glowing spot appeared on Willows finger "ok, Here he comes now, Buffy, make sure he looks at you when he passes you the drink and I will put it in then" All three nodded in agreement as Xander strolled up, first handing Buffy her drink, Willow went to take Kennedy's drink for her, Xander never suspected a thing.

"A toast" she said "To friends in high places and deep pockets"

"Here here" Said Kennedy as all 3 of them watched Xander take a sip.

Slowly, he stopped casually leaning on the table and stood upright, looking around the crowd "Excuse me ladies, there is someone I have to see" He left before they could even say goodbye.

"Nice work Will" Said Buffy "Who do you think it is?"

"It could be anyone," Kennedy said watching his progress to the front of the room "A lot of the slayers talk about him, especially the ones from the start like Colleen and Calidad."

"The head of the local coven said ' he is very in touch with the earth Mother ' of course she was checking out his butt at the time"

"That's not the worst thing though Will" Buffy Added "I hear some of the new watcher graduates commenting on the size of his tool belt yesterday at the site, Even Andrew was never that obvious!"

"Ahem" Giles stepped to the table with an elderly gentleman "Ladies, Buffy, I would like you to meet Lord Wainthrite, he is the gentleman who has organised tonight's events"

"A pleasure to meet you Lord Wainthrite" Buffy smiled nicely, the new council still needed all the friends it could get.

"Please, call me Henry, and it is a pleasure to meet you and your friends here" He tipped his Flute towards Kennedy and Willow "My Daughter spent 3 months in a hospital bed after the explosion, she did not even smile until Sir Rupert here told her how you paid the bastard responsible back."

"Well, I have always said revenge is a dish best served skewered"

"Quite" His lordship smirked "Now if you will excuse me, I see the Minister of Defence has my wife cornered, a lovely chap but he gets very annoying during by-elections, come on Giles, I will introduce you"

The two strolled off

"Well, he seemed nice" Said willow

"Yeah, but did you see where Xander went?"

"I think he just went out onto the balcony, I could not see the face but I wish I had legs like that!" Kennedy said.

"Hey, right here." Willow punched her on the arm

"I meant for me. "

"I like your legs"

"Ok you two" Buffy whispered, "Focus, lets go outside and see"

The three ran outside to empty balcony, and hid behind a large pot plant, watching Xander some 50 feet away at the other end of the Manor.

"Oohh, he is doing it" Willow almost was bouncing

"Kennedy, can you see who it is?"

"No, but he is going in for the kiss"

Xander leaned forward, and a slender arm wrapped itself around one shoulder while the other slid onto his waste.

"I don't think Xander has to worry about her not feeling the same" Kennedy smirked.

"Quiet, there'll here us... Are they turning around?" Buffy and the others ducked.

Willow, who was the least hidden stood up "I think I recognize that dress"

Kennedy slowly stood up "Wow, didn't see that coming."

Beside them there was a soft splash as a champagne flute fell into the fountain below...

"Dawnie?"


End file.
